Una Generación Sentimental
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: Todo empieza con el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar... en una clase fuera de lo común...Un año lleno de amores, de enredos, de peleas entre cursos y lo más importante... Lleno de sentimientos... y del querer estar juntos... .:SUSPENDIDO:.
1. Yo en una Generación Sentimental

_**Yo en una generación Sentimental.**_

-- Capitulo 1 --

Hoy era un día maravilloso los pájaros cantaban el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver al hermoso sol….

Mentira…

Llovía a cantaros, hacia un frío horrible y él estaba ahí, bajo un techo esperando que la lluvia parase… se sentía tan casado, hace poco había terminado una misión y para rematarlo todo sus amigos le habían citado en aquel lugar, para que al final ninguno de ellos llegase, sin duda debía ser un idiota por esperar como tonto a que alguien llegase, lo mejor era volver a casa, pero para eso debía esperar a que la lluvia terminase….

Volvió a suspirar, lo había hecho desde que había llegado…

- ¿Naruto? – una voz grave e imponente llegó a sus oídos, levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba aunque lo sabía perfectamente de antemano.

- Hola Sasuke-teme – dijo con su alegría desbordante, como lo hacía siempre.

- tal parece que también te han jugado la broma… - dijo un Uchiha despreocupado bajo la protección de un paraguas.

- ¿eh?... broma… - dijo extrañado el rubio.

- si, al parecer hoy es el día de los inocentes… y Kiba sugirió una broma… -

- ¡Moooo!... – se quejó el rubio – por su culpa me voy a resfriar…. Además tengo frío –

- vamos… - dijo como si nada.

- ¿eh? –

- … no lo voy a repetir otra vez… - y el Moreno comenzó a caminar. Naruto se quedo de pie mirando extrañado al moreno hasta que lo alcanzo y se gano bajo la protección de su paraguas.

- ne… no me estarás jugando una broma ¿Verdad? –

- no hago bromas dobe –

- eres un fome Sasuke-teme – el moreno se detuvo de pronto, dejando a un rubio confundido ¿acaso había dicho algo?

- …. –

- pasa algo Sasuke… -

- si yo… -

- ¿si tú? –

- si te dijera que me gustas… ¿qué dirías…? - al oír aquello el corazón del rubio se acelero y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí.

- ¿qué…? - pronto el moreno se volteo a mirar al rubio… sus ojos tenían una expresión diferente…

- Me gustas… Naruto… - Naruto no dijo nada solo, dejo que el moreno se acercara aún más a el, después de todo no era una broma, y el sentía lo mismo…

- Otra vez escribiendo esas historias Hinata – la voz de Kiba la había sacado de su concentración, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara y pasara a marcar mal un trazo de su dibujo, dos muchachos bajo la lluvia, bajo un mismo paraguas al parecer apunto de besarse.

- ¡Kiba!... me has asustado –

- así tendrás la conciencia –

- malo… -

- no se como pueden gustarte ese tipo de historias – decía el joven mientras analizaba el dibujo.

- se llama Yaoi Kiba, además no tiene nada de malo, a ustedes les gusta el Hentai – puntualizó esta mientras guardaba algunos bosquejos.

- cállate, eso le gusta sólo a Kakashi-sensei –

- no, al él le gusta Iruka-sensei –

- ni me lo recuerdes – cuando estaba a punto de guardar el ultimo dibujo Kiba lo tomó un poco intrigado – Hinata… -

- ¿Q-Qué? – la voz de su amigo se escuchaba seria.

- ¿este no es Sasuke?…. ¿Y el hermano de Sakura?, el chico de segundo… -

- jejejeje… pues si – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa…

- eres rara… -

- y tu un pesado…-

Bueno contemos bien esta historia…

Ambos jóvenes quienes conversaban animadamente eran alumnos del Colegio Espíritu Konoha, un liceo muy prestigioso, los chicos que conversaban hace un momentos eran miembros del Tercero salón B, era su penúltimo año así que estaban muy animados, hace algunos días que habían comenzado las clases, Kiba y Hinata eran amigos de infancia, así que la chicas tímida frente a todos, era más atrevida cuando estaba su amigo.

Era una chica muy bonita, de cabellera larga negro azulado, sus ojos eran blancos dándole una armonía en sus facciones, en esos momentos llevaba puesto el uniforme del Colegio, el cual era una falda color verde musgo, junto con una chaqueta del mismo color con franjas blancas y la insignia del instituto en el lado derecho a la altura del corazón. Tenia cierta fascinación por el Yaoi, y por ello escribía una serie de fic o hacía doujin, tomando como pie a personas que conocía, tal era el caso de uno de sus compañeros Sasuke Uchiha, y hace poco le había dado con juntarlo con el hermano menor de Sakura quien era una de sus compañeras, el chico había entrado ese año al Colegio, por cierto su amiga era muy escandalosa, además que desde hace ya tiempo que estaba tras el moreno.

Kiba por otro lado era un joven alegre quien se relacionada con quien podía, amigo de la peliazul, este ultimo solo veía como su amiga fantaseaba con relaciones entre sus amigos… no la entendía ¿cómo podía gustarle eso?... no podría imaginarse a Chouji teniendo una relación amorosa con Tsube como hace poco se le había ocurrido a su amiga, aunque ahora estaba como encaprichada con el rubio hermano de Sakura, quien de por cierto, era muy bonito por decirlo así, pero también muy despistado.

- Ya loca Yaoista, ahora nos toca consejo –

- oye Kiba, ¿es verdad que Sasuke se iba a ir? –

- si, por lo que supe, se arrepintió a ultima hora… no se el motivo… -

- es tan serio, debería tener pareja… -

- adiós Hinata –

- ¡Kiba! – le reclamo la Chica.

- tú deberías tener pareja… es como si no tuvieras vida niña…-

- espera no más Kiba, voy a dibujarte con Shino… - dijo tirándole la lengua.

- ¡Loca! – y el moreno se fue todo rojo por el comentario de su amiga.

Las clases habían comenzado, aquel era uno de los cursos con mayor excelencia académica, además que tenían una fuerte revalidad con el curso al otro extremo del edificio, el Tercero del salón C.

- Bueno chicos, debemos ver que vamos a hacer para el festival – habló una joven que llevaba dos tomates como peinado, cabellos castaño y al parecer con una fuerte personalidad.

- Pero Ten-Ten, aún falta un mes – alegó un joven un poco corpulento por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Chouji guarda silenció –

- podríamos hacer un puesto de comida – opinó una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos claros.

- pero casi todos proponen lo mismo – reparo una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes – mi hermano me dijo que en su salón estaban planeando hacer un salón de te –

- eso es espionaje Sakura – dijo un chico de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos con una risa burlona instalada en su rostro.

- cállate Sai – dijo enojada.

- podríamos…- habló un chico con una coleta alta – hacer una casa de espantos… aunque es un poco problemático… - dijo para luego dar un prolongado bostezo.

- es buena idea – accedió Ten-Ten.

- si, con disfraces y cosas espeluznantes – dijo emocionado Kiba.

- pero, el tema cual sería – habló un poco insegura Hinata.

- ese es el problema –

- Mitología Occidental – hablo una voz grave y segura – y una mezcla de la oriental –

- es una buena Sasuke-kun –

- también podíamos mezclarlo, hacerlo un local de comida, pero de sustos… -

- esa es una idea interesante – opinó Ten-Ten.

- claro, Sasuke-kun es un genio - exclamó alegre Sakura, el Uchiha solo ignoró el comentario.

- bueno ya lo tenemos decidido eso será… además que también nuestro salón participara en la obra del colegio en conjunto con otro salón –

- eeeeeehhh – exclamación general.

- a todos los cursos les a tocado algo diferente... aún no se con quien nos toca hacer equipo… pero espero que no sea con los del Salón C –

- es verdad – opinó la mayoría.

Después de eso comenzaron a conversar de diferentes puntos, el resto de la clase participaba con energía, mientras que un moreno miraba por la ventana desinteresadamente, no le interesaba mucho las cosas de su salón, honestamente este había decidido irse a estados unidos junto con su hermano, pero cuando llego el primer día de clases, encontró 

un motivo por el cual quedarse…. Aun no entendía por que, pero aquello que había visto llamaba mucho su atención.

El timbre se hizo escuchar, y de forma escandalosa los alumnos dejaron el salón de clases, Ten-Ten solo pudo suspirar ante el claro signo de infantilidad que tenían sus compañeros, le tocaría como el año anterior arreglar todo, ya que no querían a un nuevo delegado y a ella no le molestaba serlo.

Sakura conversaba de forma animada con Ino y otras muchachas del salón quienes miraban de ves en cuando al moreno, Hinata por otro lado estaba en su pupitre mirando lo que sucedía en la sala, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la continuación del próximo capitulo de su historia, estaba muy contenta ya que había recibida muchas opiniones positivas sobre su relato y eso la alentaba a continuar, pero la meditación de ambos peliazules se vio interrumpida por una voz.

- One-san – se oyó una voz suave y al parecer un poco avergonzada de alguien en la entrada. Hinata miro de inmediato a la puerta fijándose que en esta estaba el hermano de Sakura, con su porte tímido, pero al mismo tiempo alegre, para luego ver al moreno y se sorprendió en lo que vio, Sasuke miraba de forma minuciosa al rubio, el nunca se volteaba a ver un desconocido, pero al parecer con el rubio era una excepción.

- Naruto – dijo la muchacha para acercarse de inmediato a su hermano - ¿Qué sucede? –

- pues… - y el rubio se removió de forma nerviosa – dejaste tu almuerzo y vine alejártelo –

- jajaja mira que despistada soy, lo lamento… -

- no te preocupes… -

- ¿cómo te ha ido?… -

- bien, son amables conmigo… aunque… - dijo un poco dudoso.

- ¿pero? – lo interrogo su hermana.

- unos… alumnos de tercero me han estado molestan un poco… -

- ¿cómo es eso? – dijo sería ella podía ser alegre y amable, pero al momento de que alguien tocaba a su hermano era una fiera.

- a pues… -

- pues fácil trataron de tocar más aya de lo permitido – salió una voz tras de ellos.

- Konohamaru… - hablo avergonzado Naruto.

- explícate Konohamaru –

- ¡Oh vamos Sakura!, esta más claro que el agua, la mano se les fue más debajo de lo normal, pero no te preocupes ya les di su merecido –

- Naruto… no me ocultes eso… -

- lo lamento One-san – dijo muy arrepentido el rubio.

- Hola Naruto – decidió intervenir en la conversación la ojiblanco.

- Buenas días Hinata-san – dijo con una pequeña reverencia

- Dime solo Hinata –

- Hai –

- ¿Y como has estado? –

- bien gracias –

- ¿has hecho tu el almuerzo? -

- a bueno… -

- pues te lo resumo Hinata - decía un feliz Konohamaru – cocina muy bien, ya que Sakura es una inútil en ese tema…–

- Konohamaru ya para –

- jajajaja… - rieron las mujeres.

- One-san debo irme nos vemos luego, Adiós Hinata –

- adiós – dijo agitando su mano.

Luego el rubio ya no estaba y la atención del Uchiha estaba nuevamente en la ventana, cosa que no duro mucho ya que Hinata se acercó para hablar con él, no muchos se atrevían, pero se había forjado una meta, y para eso debía hacer un poco de investigación.

- Sasu-chan – dijo alegre.

- ¿qué quieres Hinata? – dijo serio

- te vi, te vi – decía de forma picara.

- ¿Mh? –

- vamos Sasuke no te hagas el tonto… -

- Hinata… no se de que me hablas… – sabía a donde quería llegar, pero no le daría importancia.

- Sasuke no seas así –

- mejor ve a fantasear a ver con quien me quedo de todo el liceo – dijo de forma seria.

- ¿cómo sabes…? – dijo anonadada

- escucho sabes, y Kiba no es muy silencioso a la hora de hablar contigo… por lo que se la última vez me dibujaste con… Sai… déjame decirte que tienes malos gustos – dijo sin mirarla.

- jejeje… -

- ¿y ahora con quien estoy? –

- Con el hermano de Sakura… - Hinata pudo ver el pequeño remezon de Sasuke… bingo… así que estaba interesado en el rubio – ¿le he acertado? –

- no –

- pe… –

- ¡Hinata! – la voz de Kiba en la entrada del salón la distrajo

- ¿qué? –

- te busca Neji – la muchacha partió a toda velocidad a la entrada, Kiba solo trato de aguantar la risa, sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba interesada en su primo.

Y así las clases continuaron, en una loca clase, y una generación algo loca… pero aun así vivirán varias experiencias… quizás para algunos, este sea un año muy especial…

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno esta es ua historia que tengo hace tiempo... pero va algo lenta... la coloco como medio de disculpa por no haber actualizado "The Angel from Nightmares" antes... esta va a ser una historia algo curiosa, pero tratara de tener sus toques comicos

Todo suceso escolar entretenido o curioso me lo dicen haber si lo hago parte de la historia

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y ya veran como se desenvuelve la historia

Dejen Review y que les vaya bien bye


	2. Comienza Un plan para Amar

_**Comienza… Un plan para amar…**_

-- Capitulo 2 --

Información para la misión.

_**Uzumaki Sakura:**_ 17 años, hermana mayor, inútil en la cocina, en los trabajos manuales, y otras actividades donde se utilice la prolijidad, está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, es la presidenta del club de fan del Moreno, sus amigas son Ino, Ten-Ten, Kira, Izu, entre otras…

_**Uchiha Sasuke:**_ 17 años, hermano menor, estudiante prodigio, excelente calificaciones. Tiene su propio club de admiradoras, anti-social, no muestra mucho interés en tener una relación amorosa. Experto en toda clase de deportes, miembro de una banda musical, amigos (o algo así) son Sai, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru y Lee.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_: 16 años, hermano menor, estudiante tranquilo y amable, responsable, experto en la cocina, miembro del club de te. Ingreso este año al instituto, tiende a atraer a los "pervertidos" por sus encantos, tantos hombre como mujeres pueden llegar a ponerse celosos del él.

_**Hyuuga Hinta:**_ no esa soy yo, no cuenta.

_**Inuzuka Kiba:**_ Estudiante…

Hinata escribía en una libreta la información necesaria para llevar a cabo su plan, uno que se había formado en su cabecita desde el día en que el rubio había ido a dejarle el almuerzo a Sakura, al parecer por fin había conocido a alguien que lograra llamar la atención del moreno… por lo tanto no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, además que si estaba en lo correcto, Sasuke nunca se le acercaría.

- Si, todo está listo – decía muy contenta mientras leía el titulo de su plan "Misión: Uniendo a la luna con el Sol" estaba tan contenta le había salido tan poético su titulo.

- Mmm… pues es buena idea… - oyó una voz tras ellas, se volteo a ver dando con la figura de Sai quien al parecer leía el contenido de su magnifico plan.

- no lo leas – exclamó alarmada.

- lastima, ya termine de leerlo… y déjame decirte que es un buen plan, pero sola no lograras mucho… -

- ya veras que sí… -

- pero si quieres…. Puedo ayudarte – Hinata miro al moreno extrañada.

- ¿por qué? – dijo alarmada.

- aunque no lo creas, yo también creo que tanta soledad le hace mal a ese Uchiha-bastardo, además el niño rubio me cae bien – dijo con simpleza- además me encantara verlo en situaciones comprometedoras – dijo un contento Sai.

- ¿entonces me ayudas? –

- si –

- bien –

Así Hinata procedió a relatarle su plan, Sai sería el encargado de sacarle "celos" al moreno. En esos momentos estaba en hora libre, ya que uno de sus maestros había faltado, bueno más bien aun no llegaba, pero cuando lo hiciera ya sería demasiado tarde como dar clases, por eso ellos le denominaron "la hora libre".

En esos mismos instantes Ten-Ten trataba de darles una comunicación al salón, pero nadie le hacía caso, papeles iba y venían, cohetes de aquí por haya, en su mejilla derecha ya se podía ver una prominente vena.

- ¡guarden silencio de una maldita vez! – pero nadie le hizo cargo.

- déjame a mi Ten-Ten – le dijo Sai quien ya había terminado de trazar el plan con la ojiazul.

- Ok –

- si nos se callan, los matare uno por uno, lenta y dolorosamente – en un segundo el salón estaba en completo silencio ¿se preguntaran por que?... bueno no era que Sai lo hiciera, pero era capaz… con el nunca había que jugar, nunca se podía definir cuando hablaba en serio o solo estaba jugando.

- gracias Sai – dijo una nerviosa Ten-Ten

- de nada – y este se fue a sentar.

- Bueno chicos, al aparecer ya tenemos decido con quien haremos la obra y de que se tratara –

- ¿y Qué es? – preguntó un intrigado Chouji.

- Será la bella durmiente… -

- Aaaahhh – exclamación general.

- pero esa historia es muy añeja – se quejó Sakura.

- esa es la historia no se puede hacer nada… -

- y con que salón nos ha tocado – preguntó Lee

- con el segundo del salón A – informó mientras leía la información de una hoja.

- salón A, salón A – meditaba Hinata, de algo le sonaba.

- Oh! Es el salón de mi hermano – dijo una alegre Sakura.

- ¡Si! – dijo alegre Hinata para si, eso si que era suerte, ahora había que comenzar a hablar con el rubio y conseguir los personajes principales para ciertas personitas.

- ¿Cómo se escogerán los personajes? – preguntó Ino.

- pues, en 10 minutos vendrán los del salón A para el sorteo –

- ¿Ya? – dijo Hinata alarmada, eso no le daba tiempo para nada.

- sip, se los hubiera informado antes, pero… NO ME DEJABAN HABLAR –

Por otro lado, en el Salón A se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que harían para el festival de ese año. Naruto estaba sentado junto a la ventana, atento a lo que sucedía, mientras que su compañero Konohamaru dormía sobre su pupitre.

- Y bien que haremos al final – habló un muchacho de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, tenía unas extrañas gafas como para el agua en su frente.

- lo del salón de ten esta bien – opinó una muchacha

- pero solo eso no nos conducirá a nada – opinó el muchacho.

- Obito tiene razón – opino una chica (N/A: aquí Rin y Obito si están, además que tendrán la edad de Naruto… otra cosa Obito es el hermano menor de Kakashi)

- y si lo mezclamos con disfraces ya sabes de gatitos… eso mascotas – dijo muy animada Rin.

- es buena idea – opinó Obito.

- a mi me gusta – dijo Naruto – es una buena idea y por la novedad quizás venga más gente –

- es verdad Naru-chan – dijo un feliz Obito, este junto a Naruto habían sido amigos desde hace 3 años, eran los mejores amigos, siempre juntos, en algún momento se pensó que podrían quedarse juntos, pero al parecer Obito, tenia cierto parecido a su hermano mayor… era un poquito pervertido… a Naruto solo consideraba un amigo, era como un hermano.

- cambiando de tema, en dos días será el día del alumno… quien se encargara de organizar las alianzas, el desayuno y todo eso – preguntó Rin.

- Bueno aquí me han dado una pauta… con que cursos nos tocara hacer equipo y cuales serán las actividades… se las voy a leer –

Los equipos estarán organizados de la siguiente manera….

Equipo Uno: Alianza Azul.

Tercero salón B, Tercero salón D, Segundo salón A, Segundo salón C, Cuarto salón A, Cuarto salón F.

Equipo Dos: Alianza Verde.

Tercero salón C, Tercero salón A, Segundo salón B, Segundo salón D, Cuarto salón D, Cuarto salón G.

Cada salón debe tener su propio representante, quien organizara los eventos y deberá estar en contacto con el resto de los organizadores.

El desayuno será desde las Ocho de la mañana hasta las diez, luego se procederá a las competencias…

Al terminar la actividades se realizara la tradicional hoguera donde se lanzaran los deseos, para dar paso al baile tradicional, dando por concluidas las actividades y el día.

- pues lo resumiste bastante Obito – comentó Rin

- pero es que era muy largo y me dio flojera –

- vaya delegado – suspiró

- Bueno… ¿Quién quiere ser el delegado? – nadie dijo nada, muy bien se sabia que era un trabajo pesado y dedicado.

- ¿Qué tal tu Rin? –

- no puedo, ese día quiero competir y si me hago cargo no podré… -

- Mm… yo tampoco puedo… voy a participar en las postas – dijo decidido.

- E-eto… - se oyó la voz de Naruto – si nadie puede… yo puedo encargarme… no participo mucho… así que podría ayudar en eso… -

- Está bien - dijo contenta Rin

- ¿Alguna objeción?

- Nooo - fue la exclamación del curso.

- Bueno chicos, es hora que vayamos al Salón del Tercero B - hablo el profesor quien estaba en una esquina observando el desenlace del consejo de curso.

- Hai Iruka-sensei -

Mientras tanto en el salón de del tercero B, se encontraban terminando de discutir algunos puntos.

- ¿Sakura estas segura de querer organizar el desayuno? - preguntó una insegura Ten-Ten.

- Claro no habrá problemas… yo me encargo de recoger las donaciones… y todo el asunto - dijo muy feliz.

- bueno, esta bien - dijo ya convencida - continuemos, ¿Quién desea ser el delegado para el día del alumno? - el salón quedo en silencio quedando claro que a ninguno se le apetecía tener aquel cargo.

- ¿nadie?... - dijo ya enojada la castaña - ¿Lee? -

- quiero demostrar la fuerza de mi juventud en las competencias - sentenció con ánimos.

- Kiba… -

- lo mismo -

- Shikamaru -

- es problemático -

- yo lo haré - se oyó la voz de Sasuke ya hastiado de todo esto.

- ¿en serio? - dijo incrédula Ten-Ten y no era para más, el moreno no se caracterizaba por ser muy participativo.

- si, aunque igual participare en las competencias… -

- bueno esta decidido, Sasuke será el encargado… -

- Siiii - Chillaron casi todas las chicas, ahora tendrían un motivo para acercarse al moreno.

Toc-Toc

Ten-Ten se acercó para abrir topándose con el profesor Iruka-sensei y tras el, todo sus alumnos, la chica se hizo aún lado para hacerlos pasar, ahí fue que se percato que el maestro llevaba consigo una pequeña caja llena de papales.

- Buenos días - saludó el maestro, y tras el todo su salón hizo una pequeña inclinación.

- Buenos días - saludó todo el salón.

- Bueno chicos, aquí traje los papeles para el sorteo -

- Pero solo es una caja… ¿no deberían ser dos? - preguntó Lee extrañado.

- aquí no habrá diferencia de papeles, un hombre le puede tocar ser una mujer y a una mujer un hombre - informó con calma el maestro.

- ¿qué?- se oyó un rugido, hasta los del otro salón habían alegado.

- ¿No se los comento Kakashi? -

- No - fue la respuesta general.

- lo suponía - dijo con una gotita en la cabeza - bueno… - y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor colocando enzima la caja - pueden venir a escoger… pero deben hacer una fila, debo advertirles que no pueden cambiar sus personajes con sus compañeros…- y así lo hicieron, comenzaron a formarse, Sakura se había ganado aun lado de su hermano, mientras que Sai y Hinata habían conversado sobre el problema en cuestión… pero Sai había llegado a una buena salida, solo había que confiar, Sasuke por otra parte se encontraba hasta el final, le importaba un reverendo pepino que papel podría tocarle…

Uno a uno comenzaron a sacar un papel, Hinata y Sai estaban al pendiente de las personas que podría llegar a tocarle los personajes principales, hasta que Hinata pudo vislumbrar la cara de felicidad de una sus compañeras… al parecer había encontrado a la princesa… mientras que Sai se percato de la cara de hastío de Shikamaru… al parecer le había tocado un papel problemático, en otras palabras el príncipe…

Hinata se acercó a su compañera, agradecía que fuera una de sus compinches en temas del yaoi…

- I-Izumi… - habló un poco insegura.

- Dime Hinata -

- quiero pedirte un favor - así la chica comenzó a relatarle parte de su plan, la otra muchacha no se mostraba contenta, hasta que menciono la parte de emparejar a Naruto con Sasuke, siendo así cedió de forma pacifica el papel, mientras que Hinata entregó el que le había tocado a ella… después debería hacer el cambio sin que Naruto se diera cuenta. Mientras que a Sai le fue más fácil que decir "Hola" en convencer a Shikamaru, quien no estuvo interesado para que era eso del plan, con tal de que le pasara un papel menos problemático estaría contento.

Así ambos jóvenes se acercaron a sus respectivas victimas.

- Naruto - se acercó Hinata, viendo que el rubio acababa de sacar su papel y aún no lo leía, ese era el memento.

- Hola Hinata-chan -

- bien y tu… ah - la ojiblanco simulo que se caía, por lo cual el rubio para evitar que cayera la sujeto dejando caer su papel, momento que aprovecho la chica para intercambiarlos.

- ¿estas bien? -

- si gracias - y le entrego el papel.

- ¿y que te toco? -

- ¿eh?... aun no lo sé, ¿y tu? -

- tampoco -

- pues veamos - ambos abrieron sus papeles correspondientes, Hinata miraba su papel interrogante… originalmente a Naruto le había tocado ser Una de las Hadas… Hinata levanto la vista y se percato que el ojiazul miraba su papel ruborizado y avergonzado.

- ¿qué te ha tocado? - dijo Hinata tratando de ocultar su alegría.

- soy…. - dijo muy bajito.

- perdón, pero no te escuche -

- soy la princesa -

- ¿qué? - exclamó Sakura quien había llegado ahí.

Por otro lado Sai se acercó a Sasuke quien recién había sacado su papel… ni interés tenia de saber que le tocaba. El moreno se acercó silencioso al peliazul, con la intensión de asustarlo, se acercó por atrás, con toda la intensión de gritarle…

- Ni lo intentes Sai - le advirtió Sasuke.

- rayos… nunca logro asustarte… -

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Saber que papel te toco -

- no lo sé -

- pues déjame ver - y el moreno le quito el papel, y de manera disimulada y rápida intercambio los papeles - vaya Uchiha-bastardo eres el príncipe -

- ¿Mh? - el ojinegro solo levanto una ceja extrañado

- ¿y yo, y yo?... vaya soy el rey - dijo contento.

- rayos… -

- ¿te desagrada tu papel? - dijo alegre Sai, le encantaba cabriar al moreno.

- sabes muy bien la respuesta -

Pronto Iruka-sensei llamó a todos para que le colocaran atención cosa que le costo un poco, ya que todos comentaban sobre sus papeles.

- Quiero saber a quienes les ha tocado los personajes principales -

- Pues al Uchiha-bastardo le toco ser el príncipe - un grito de alegría general por parte de las mujeres se escucho, ¿Quién sería la afortunada de compartir un beso en escena con el moreno?...

- ¿y quien es la princesa? - pero nadie dijo nada - ¿nadie? - dijo extrañado.

- So-Soy Y-Yo… - dijo un poco ruborizado el rubio mientras levantaba la mano.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno... Tarde... lo sé, pero no ha sido mi culpa, mi computador se a muerte... literalmente, por lo cual pirdi varias actualizaciones y no tengo donde escribir, esta por suerte la tenia guardada... sin embargo no había podido subirla antes por la falta de mi elemento de trabajo, ahora me consegui uno por unos momentos...

Por eso pido perdon a quienes siguen mis otras historias... ya que tardaran, pero tranquilos que no las voy a dejar votadas...

Doy gracias por a exelente recepción que ha tenido esta historia y espero no decepcionarlos ... aqui les dejo un nuevo cap y a tratar de subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible...

Nos vemos, se cuidan Suerte.!


	3. Paso a Paso

Paso a Paso.

------ Capitulo 3 -----

Era una noche tranquila… dos muchachos estaban sobre el techo de una casa… uno mirando por un telescopio y el otro refugiado en una cómoda frazada mirando el cielo… era cierto sentía mucho frío, sin embargo no le importaba ya que estaba junto a su persona especial, lo lamentable, es que era otro chico y ese otro chico era su mejor amigo…

- En que piensas tanto dobe… - preguntó el muchacho que miraba por el telescopio, pero al no escuchar a su ruidoso amigo decidió ver que sucedía…

- Sasuke-teme… falta mucho para el eclipse lunar… - tenía un poco de frió por lo cual no estaba muy paciente…

- no… solo unos minutos… - luego el moreno se sentó junto al rubio… el traía un especie de capa que lo cubría…

- ¿No tienes frío? -

- no soy tan friolento como tu… - dijo con una media sonrisa de superioridad…

- eres malo Sasuke-teme… - dijo mientras se refugiaba aún más en la frazada que tenía.

- ¿sucede algo?... te veo más distraído de lo normal – comentó mientras miraba las estrellas.

- nada… -

- mira… ya comenzó – en lo alto se podía apreciar como la luna iba siendo oculta por algo, el rubio miraba todo aquello maravillado, era todo tan mágico y hermoso. Sasuke por otro lado miraba más a su compañero que el maravilloso fenómeno natural, para él, aquel joven era mucho más hermoso, con sus ojos azules tan puros e inocentes, con su energía, con su forma de ser… era simplemente perfecto.

- es hermoso – dijo mientras le sonreía a su compañero.

- pero siempre hay cosas más hermosas – dijo meditabundo el joven mientras lo miraba.

- ¿más hermosas? –

- si, más… incluso más puras y atrayentes… - Naruto sintió una puntada… ¿hablaba de alguien acaso?... bajo la vista un poco triste.

- ne, ¿algún día me enseñaras una? –

- la ves todos los días… -

- "_Lo sabía" – _pensó adolorido - ¿Sakura-chan? – preguntó temeroso.

- No… algo que brilla mucho más… es como la Luna entre la Oscuridad de la noche… por eso quería que la vieras Naruto… eres más hermoso que todas ellas – el corazón del rubio se azotó contra su pecho… y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- ¿yo? –

- Si… eres lo más hermoso – y sin titubear deposito un beso en la frente del joven.

*****************

Hinata había recordado una escena de un precioso fic que había leído… y no podía dejar de comparar aquella mirada hecha en su imaginación, con la que ahora el Uchiha poseía, aquella que muestras cuando estas frente a algo hermoso, aquello que siempre has buscado y que al fin parece aparecer frente a ti. Pero como siempre, el hechizo debe ser roto para llegar a la amarga realidad.

- ¿Queeee? – fue la exclamación casi en general del salón.

- No, ¿ese chico… princesa? ¡Por favor! – dijo hastiada una muchacha del salón de Hinata.

- nuestro pobre Sasuke-kun no puede estar con él… yo soy mejor –

- no, yo lo soy –

- no, yo -

- que va, Naruto es mucho mejor – se metió Obito enojado por el desplante hacía su rubio amigo.

- claro que no, yo, claro está, soy mucho mejor que esa cosa –

- ahí si tu… la muy, muy – dijo enojada Rin

- es solo un niño tonto… -

- ¡¡SE CALLAN!! – Para sorpresa había sido la misma Sakura quien había callado la contienda – como que alguien se atreva a decir algo más de mi hermano lo mato… ¿está claro? – el silencio que calló fue la muda contestación.

- Bien como veo que las cosas están así… decidiremos después de las actividades de mañana cuando comenzaran los ensayos… - dijo el profesor Iruka.

- muy bien – asintió Ten-Ten, quien intuía que la cosas se habían complicado entre los salones todo por culpa de aquel estúpido club de fan del moreno.

- estúpidas – dijo en un susurro el moreno.

- son tus estúpidas – dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

- te las regalo… -

- no te molestes Uchiha-bastardo, te dejo con tus "encantadoras damas" – y el moreno se alejó de Sasuke, éste solo pudo suspirar, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido irse a estados unidos como lo había previsto, pero… y su vista se poso en la figura del hermano de su compañera… aquel chico…

Por otro lado a Naruto no le habían sentado bien aquellos comentarios, suspiro, ¿por qué lo juzgaban sin conocerlo?... agradecía a sus amigos por tratar de defenderlo, pero solo había agravado las cosas entre salones. Sintió como alguien lo observaba, levanto la vista intrigado… a decir verdad, el poseía una cualidad un tanto extraña… podía intuir las cosas que algunas personas pensaban… en especial si eran expresadas con fuerza… pronto su vista azul chocó con unos ojos negros enigmáticos y atrayentes… se miraron un tiempo sin saber por qué… aquel chico… no podía saber lo que era ese chico… era como si algo no le dejara ver más allá… ¿por qué?

- Naruto ¿estás bien? – preguntó Obito, atrayendo su atención nuevamente.

- eh?... si, lo estoy – dijo un poco distraído.

- mmm… no dejes que esas viejas desesperadas te molesten… -

- no lo hacen… pero –

- ¿pero? –

- por mi culpa los salones… -

- que va… si alguien se mete con uno lo hace con todos – exclamó una chica del salón del rubio.

- tranquilo Naru… que primero somos los miembros del salón y luego los otros – comentó otro.

- minna – dijo emocionado el rubio.

- ¡¡Esa es la flama de la amistad de la juventud!! – dijo todo emocionado Lee quien miraba la escena junto a Hinata y Kiba.

- ya salió el loco – suspiró Kiba. Naruto los miró un poco tratando de sentir sus auras… y extraña se percato que decían cosas extrañas.

Hinata: _"¡Viva el yaoi! Wiii ^^"_

Kiba: _"Yo tenía diez perritos… Yo tenía diez perritos… uno se cayó en la nieve… no me quedan más que nueve ^^…"_

Lee: _"¡¡Gai-Sensei, observe la llama de mi juventud!!"_

A Naruto solo le resbaló una gota por su cabeza, siguió inspeccionando a los de ese salón… a pesar de que aquello lo cansaba a montones sentía curiosidad de cómo serían las personas con las que tendrían que compartir.

Ten-Ten: _"Señor dame un curso como la gente y profesor también T-T"_

Ino: _"¡Kya! Sasuke-kun me miró"_

Shikamaru: _"Que problemático es todo esto…"_

Chouji: _"Tengo mucha hambre"_

Y los pensamientos eran así de diversos, pero ninguno eran malos… bueno se topo con uno realmente extraño.

Sai: _"…. Uchiha-bastardo… pagaras… venganza…"_

Shino: _"………………………"_

¿Pero quién en la vida era perfecto?... sin duda nadie, sonrió para sus adentros, aquellos eran buenas personas… repentinamente sintió un horrible mareo, sin duda no debió ocuparlo tanto, su abuelo Jiraiya ya se lo había dicho, ser un sacerdote tenía sus consecuencias… suspiró… originalmente su hermana debía ser la sacerdotisa, es decir una Miko… pero no tenía nada de intuición y el tuvo que tomar su lugar, lo malo es que debía seguir la tradición, por lo cual debía hacer muchos ritos que eran para mujeres… aquello era muy vergonzoso…

- Naru ¿estás bien? – sintió como su hermana lo llamaba.

- Hai One-san –

- ¿lo has usado verdad? –

- ¿eh? – al parecer se había dado cuenta, su hermana le tenía totalmente prohibido ocupar aquello, decía que debía ser alguien normal, no comportarse extraño solo por tener su sexto sentido más desarrollado que lo normal… a su estado se le denominaba empatía… algo sin duda riesgoso… sentir el dolor del otro, el amor del otro, la felicidad del otro… el odio de otro… los empáticos son personas susceptibles a los sentimientos ajenos, aquellos que pueden sentir como propios… desde pequeño le habían enseñado a sellar aquello, porque podía poner en riesgo su propia integridad, la mitad de su familia lo odia y consideraba un monstruo al ser así… por que parecían que podía leer sus mentes y eso les aterraba.

- te lo tengo dicho ¿no?... no lo uses aquí –

- Hai… -

- bien, será mejor que vuelvas con los demás –

- One-san… tú… ¿no estás enojada? –

- ¿por qué debería? –

- a ti te gusta el joven Uchiha ¿no?... y yo… -

- eres mi hermano, por mucho que le quiera tu siempre estarás primero – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y Naruto pudo ver claramente que era sincera, admiraba mucho a su hermana era muy buena.

- No sabía que podías decir cosas sensible Sakura-fea – se oyó la voz de Sai.

- lárgate fotocopia – dijo tajante Sakura.

- lo siento, pero he venido a conocer a mi hijo –

- ¿hijo? – dijeron ambos.

- claro, soy el rey… yo-soy-tu-padre… - lo último lo dijo en un tono dramático

- Noooooo…. – se oyó el grito de Lee – no puedes serlo… - lloriqueaba el moreno.

- creo que alguien vio la Guerra de las Galaxias – exclamó Obito a Konohamaru y Rin, quienes asintieron.

- Bueno, es hora que nos marchemos – hablo Iruka-sensei – ya es tarde y la hora está por terminar – lo dicho por el profesor se vio interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta.

- Hola – saludo muy campante Kakashi-sensei.

- ¡¡LLEGA TARDE!! – le rugió la mitad de su salón.

- lo que pasa es que me pille a un viejita y se perdió, entonces no podía dejarla sola y desamparada, vieran que ojos me puso, me dio tanta pena que le ofrecí a llevarla a su casa –

- Kakashi ese lo contaste el otro día cuando llegaste tarde a la cena, los abuelos se enojaron – dijo Obito de lo más normal.

- Oh vaya – dijo habiendo sido descubierto - ¿Qué hace tu salón aquí? –

- Kakashi-sensei le dije claramente que hoy se escogerían los personajes para la obra – le reclamo Iruka-sensei

- ¿no era mañana? –

- NO – le dijo todo el salón.

- ya, pero no se me enojen… y bien que tiene los papeles principales… - un silencio reino en el salón - ¿dije algo malo? –

- Fueron el Uchiha-bastardo y el hermano de la Sakura-fea – aclaró Sai – y la viejas verdes del club del Uchiha se pusieron a alegar –

- ¡¡No somos viejas verdes!! –

- ¿Di nombres?... –

- …. – silencio

- No ¿cierto?, a quien le cae el palo que le caiga – dijo de forma natural el moreno.

- Mmmm… así que le tocó a Sasuke… - y apuntó al moreno – y a Naruto… - y apunto el rubio – vaya pareja… - pronto muchos "vieron" por así decirlo como una ampolleta se encendía sobre Kakashi – eso me da una idea –

- tiembla tierra – dijo Obito por lo bajo.

- Les propongo algo para las competencias de mañana… será para asegurarnos que todos darán lo mejor de si para mañana – dijo feliz.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- premios –

- ¿premios? – repitieron todos.

- Sip… así va, cada persona postulará a otra con la cual le gustaría tener un beso… los que tengan más votos serán los escogidos y premios… quien acumule más de dos nombres iguales tendrá una cita con esa persona… ¿Qué les parece?... interesante no –

- Me niego – dijo Iruka.

- Oh vamos Iru-chan son jóvenes déjales experimentar – el murmullo de los salones se dejó oír unos extasiados, otros un poco rete sientes, pero al final la respuesta es una sola (N/A: Uy, me salió como Kyo de escuela de detectives XD).

- Aceptamos – dijo la mayoría y como dice el dicho mayoría manda.

- pues bien… cada uno anotara en un papel su postulante – muchas chicas se apresuraron a sacar hojas de sus cuadernos y a empezar a escribir – y le advierto al club de Fan de Sasuke que ya estaría en las nominas, así que utilicen sus cabecitas para otro nombre – dijo feliz.

- le pide imposibles – comentó Sai quien estaba en su pupitre escribiendo ya un nombre "Naruto"… Hinata y otros más hicieron lo mismo, mientras que el salón del rubio acaba de recibir hojas del profesor del otro salón y se dedicaban a escribir los nombres. Naruto no sabía a quién colocar… al igual que muchos. Al final Konohamaru y el decidieron escribir un nombre cada uno para jugar y molestar a sus amigos "Rin" y "Obito", mientras que los nombrados hacían lo mismo, pero con ellos.

- Bien… -comenzó a hablar Kakashi una vez todos colocaron su papel... si aunque no lo crean fueron todos, aunque Sasuke obligado por el profesor – en el próximo bloque sabremos quienes son los premios, después quien gane en las competencias sacara un papel de la cajita en donde los tendremos y al final antes de la hoguera reclamaran sus premios y si tiene una cita se dejara fichada -

- Bien –

- bueno ya pueden irse – dijo feliz.

- Aun no estoy de acuerdo con esto – habló Iruka mientras se encaminaba a la sala de maestro, seguido muy de cerca por el peli-plata.

- Vamos Iru-chan, son jóvenes – y así ambos adultos comenzaron a pelearse porque cada uno tenía un punto diferente de diversión juvenil.

Continuará….

* * *

eeeehhhh.... que les puedo decir... ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? seria muy sinico.... lo unico que no he tenido tiempo... la universidad es horrible a la hora de los certamenes.....

pero bueno como dice el dicho mas vale tarde que nunca.... ¬¬ solo que esto estaba mas cerca del nunca xD

para los seguidores de mi otra historia les aviso que ya esta casi lista (después que se me borrara dos veces) no esperen mucho de ese cap... soy mala con los lemon, pero no pueden decir que no lo intente... como ya estoy cerca del final de mi historial academico xD creo que ya no me atrasare tanto con las historias

Nos estamos leyendo Bye

Se cuidan Xao ^^


End file.
